The average person may frequent many different stores to purchase various items. For example, one individual may purchase clothing from several different clothing stores. Such stores may store the identity of the consumer and a record of their purchases over time in order to direct marketing efforts towards such a consumer. Unfortunately, such stores can only have the benefit of knowing the purchase habits of the consumer with respect to their outlet.